Recess: School's Out credits
Opening Titles WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS RECESS SCHOOL'S OUT CREATED BY PAUL & JOE Ending Credits director chuck sheetz created & produced by paul germain & joe ansolabehere producer stephen swofford story by joe ansolabehere paul germain & jonathan greenberg screenplay by jonathan greenberg music score by denis m. hannigan dialogue director paul germain voice casting allyson bosch supervising film editor nancy frazen sound designer ronald eng production dialogue editor elliot anders art director eric keyes original character design david shannon visual development plamen christov bob schaefer jose zelaya technical director glo minaya storyboard supervisors david knott brad vandergrift supervising timing director brenda piludo overseas supervisors rick allen mike kaweski associate producer michael tyau film editor TONY MIZGALSKI with the voice talents of RICKEY D'SHON COLLINS as vince JASON DAVIS as mikey ASHLEY JOHNSON as gretchen ANDY LAWRENCE as tj COURTLAND MEAD as gus PAMELA SEGALL ADLON as spinelli DABNEY COLEMAN as principal prickly ROBERT GOULET as mikey's singing voice MELISSA JOAN HART as becky PETER MACNICOL as fenwick APRIL WINCHELL as ms. finster, mrs. detweiler JAMES WOODS as benedict DIEDRICH BADER as guard #2 ALLYCE BEASLEY as miss grotke GREGG BERGER as tech #1 KLEE BRAGGER as digger sam CLANCY BROWN as bald guy DAN CASTELLANETA as guard #1 TORAN CAUDELL as king bob RACHEL CRANE as ashley q E.G. DAILY as cap'n sticky LEE ERMEY as colonel o'malley RON GLASS as dr. lazenby, tech #2 TONY JAY as dr. rosenthal CLYDE KUSATSU as mr. yamashiro CHARLES KIMBROUGH as mort chalk TRESS MACNEILLE as lunch lady #2, opera director, dr. steinheimer ANDREA MARTIN as lunch lady #1 ANNDI MCAFEE as ashley a MARK ROBERT MYERS as technician RYAN O'DONOHUE as digger dave randall PHIL PROCTOR as golfer #2, scientist #2 PATRICK RENNA as jordan KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON as cop #2 JACK RILEY as golfer #1 JUSTIN SHENKAROW as soldier kid, wrestler kid MICHAEL SHULMAN as hustler kid FRANCESCA MARIE SMITH as ashley b, swinger girl, upsidedown girl KATH SOUCIE as counselor ROBERT STACK as superintendent KEN SWOFFORD as coach NICK TURTURRO as cop #1 ERIK VON DETTIN as captain brad lawson PAUL WILLSON as coach kloogie, mr. detweiler storyboards FRANCIS BARRIOS, SANDY FRAME, STARK HOWELL, CELIA KENDRICK, DAVID KNOTT, BRAD VANDERGRIFT timing directors JOAN DRAKE, NICOLE GRAHAM, TERRY LENNON, BRENDA PILUSO, CHUCK SHEETZ additional timing directors RUSSELL CALABRESE, JAMIE HUANG, ROBERT HUGHES, JILL JACOBS, ANDREA KLEIN, THOMAS MAZZOCCO, JERLIYN METTLIN, MAUREEN MLYNARCZYK, HOWY PARKINS, PATRICIA SHINAGAWA punch up writers MARK ARCHULETA, MARK DROP, MIKE FERRIS, PETE GAFFNEY, BART JENNETT, RACHEL LIPMAN, FORD RILEY, PHIL WALSH, APRIL WINCHELL DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT lead character designer ERIC KEYES lead color stylist NANCY ULENE character design cleanup GINNY HAWES additional character design JOSE ZELAYA key location design PLAMEN CHRISTOV prop design TRIS MAST, CHUCK PUNTUVATANA, MARK ROBERTS lead key background stylist BOB SCHAEFER key background stylist ANDREA COLEMAN, RICK EVANS, CAROLYN GUSKE additional color styling BRITT TEEGARDEN animation production by SUNWOO ANIMATION CO., LTD. SEOUL, KOREA executive producer HAN-YOUNG KANG managing director JOO-SUK KIM layout directors KWANG-HEE LEE, YOUNG-CHE KIM, BAIK-MA JUNG, JAE-YOUNG JUNG, SUN-MI HEO animation directors CHANG-GEON NOH, SUNG-CHUL BAN, CHAN-JOO KIM, IL KIM, JONG-CHUL BAIK production manager JOON-WOO LEE translator MI-KYUNG CHANG production coordinator SUK-CHUN LEE production administration ANGELA LEE, MI-SUK CHO, YU-MIN KIM, TAE-JUN KIM layout artists KYUNG-MI PARK, MI-NA SHIN, MYUNG-A CHO, JUN-HAE LEE, SEUNG-HEE LEE, SUNG-WOOK CHOI, YOUNG-KWAN JUNG, SEUNG-IK LEE animators DOO-YOU KIM, GUN-SHIK LEE, SUN-WOOK HOUNG, SANG-CHUL SOUN, YUNG-SUB WON, MI-YOUNG KIM, KYUNG-PIL LEE, MOON-SU HYUNG, HEA-JOUNG CHOI, MIN-SU YANG, GYU-CHANG LEE, SE-JEONG CHO, YU-JIN JANG, DO-YOUNG PARK, JONG-BEOM KIM, SEUNG-YEN SEO, KYUNG-JIN BYUN, IN-SUL HWANG, YONG-SUP JUNG, MYUNG-HEE YOO, HYUN-AE LEE, SEO-HAN KIM, KI-HYUN RYU, HYUN-JIN YOO, SOO-YEON JUNG, JIN-SUK PARK, SOO-YEON JUNG model checkers YOU-HEE KIM, SEUNG-A SEO, JIN-HEE CHOI, HAE-JOUNG KIM, JIN-HEE CHOI assistant animation checkers HONG-SUN BYUN, KYUNG-HWA LEE assistant animators YUN-HEE LEE, IN-SUK LEE, WU-HYUN KIM, SANG-KOOK KWON, JOUNG-SUCK PARK, MI-SOOK KIM, BYUNG-JIN PARK, JOUNG-SUCK PARK, SUNG-HA KIM, YUN-HEE KOO, SUN-OK SONG, NA-NA JUNG, YOO-MI HONG, OK-GIL KWON, SUNG-HEE KIM, MI-HYE CHO, YOON-JOO LEE, KYUNG-DUK LIM, MI-JIN KIM, JUNG-SIK SHIN, SUNG-EUN KIM, BO-KYUNG KIM animation checkers MYUNG-HWA KIM, MI-KYUNG JUNG, HUN JUNG line test JONG-TAE KIM, JIN-WOOK SHIN digital production by SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL CO., LTD. SEOUL, KOREA executive producer PYUNG-SOO MIN digital production manager SANG-WOOK PARK production manager YONG-HU KIM digital production coordinator BUM-SUK KANG technical director SEUNG-HWAN KIMassistant technical director KYUNG-HEE PARK compositors SUNG-HWAN CHO, HEE-JUNG LEE, JIN-HEE JANG, MI-KYUNG JUNG, SUN-YOUNG LEE, YEON-HWA OH digital layout artist MIN-SUNG KIM digital background supervisor YOUNG-HWAN HAN assistant digital background supervisor HYE-WON LEE digital background artists SEONG-WON KIM, IL-HYUN LEE, YOON-YOUNG CHOI, YEON-KYEONG LEE, EUN-JOO JUN, BOK-SOON CHOI color stylist/ink & paint supervisors SEUNG-HEE LEE, HYO-JIN HA digital painters JUNG-WON CHOI, SEUNG-HEE HAN, YOUNG-SOOK YOO, SANG-HEE KIM, MYUNG-SUK KIM, YU-SUN AN, CHANG-HUN KANG, YULL PARK, SUK-RAN SEONG, JAE-HEE MAENG, MI-JUNG KIM x-sheet & b/w scanners RAN-HEE HAN, JAE-HEE CHUNG, UN-CHEAL CHO, KYUNG-HEE SONG digital final checking SEUNG-HWAN KIM, SANG-WOOK PARK, YONG-HWAN HAN systems manager YOON-GIE KIM assistant systems managers BONG-KYU PARK, YOUNG-SIL JUNG data transferrer CHEOL-WOOK SHIN digital editor JUNG-HO SON assistant editor DONG-HUN OH animation and digital production services by SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, LOS ANGELES production executive JAE Y. MOH production manager DIANE OH-KIM production accountant JANE KIM WDTVA DIGITAL PRODUCTION assistant technical director CHARLES LYONS additional compositing CHARLIE LUCE, ANDREW SCHOENTAG, BRIAN COLE, DARREN CLARK cgi artist RAYMOND KING production manager, digital BRANT HAWES principal software engineer DAVID ADLER ink line rendering software development PATRICK DALTON, JASON JOHNSON, JOE LOHMAR, YUN-CHEN SUNG, RASMUS TAMSTORF, ZIZI ZHAO systems administrators JOE DAVENPORT, ROBERT JONES, WILLIAM MUNSTERMAN technology analyst JOEL HALVORSON PRODUCTION production supervisor CHRISTOPHER KRACKER production associate KEVIN BERNIER production accountant MICHAEL GIAMMARESE additional production support MARK BRAMMEIER, JOHN I. CARRILLO, MICHAEL GRACEY continuity coordinator BOB REVELL continuity checkers BARBARA DONATELLI, WILLIAM EXTER, MARIA DELIA MANHIT, BOB REVELL, LYNN SINGER story reel editor/animatic editor CARMEN WOODS additional animatic editing GREG NELSON animatic scanner TOM PNIEWSKI supervisor, key bg color correction ERNEST PAVA key bg color correction DEAN T. STANLEY storyboard revisions REBECCA SHEN, CARLOS SPIVEY, LOUIS TATE production dialogue studio SCREEN MUSIC dialogue engineer GORDON SUFFIELD assistant dialogue engineer LAURIE BEAN studio teacher GLORIA HOFFMAN script coordinator DAWN T. CONNORS assistant to the producers ERIC GARCIA POST PRODUCTION post production supervision MARK VON DER HEIDE, STEVE ARENAS first assistant editor KAREN HATHAWAY additional film editing JENNIFER DOLCE, DENIS DUTTON adr supervisor ALLYSON BOSCH post production coordinators MARK BOLLINS, CRAIG SAWCZUK, MICHAEL SOKEY track reading DON BARROZO, CHRISTINE CRAIG, LEE HARTING, KENT HOLADAY, DENISE WHITFIELD additional voice artists WENDY HOFFMAN, ASHLEY MICHAEL BELL, JOHN BRUNO, STEVE BUELLIN, BEN DISKIN, ERIN DONAVAN, MURPHY DUNNE, ASHLEY EDNER, JESSICA GEE, JACKIE GONNEAU, CHARITY JAMES, RICHARD JANNONE, JACK JOHNSON, DANIELLE JUDOVITS, ERICA MER, SARAH RAYNE, AARON SPANN, DOUG STONE, W.K. STRATTON, GLEN-BOB SWEET, SHANE SWEET "green tambourine" title sequence visual development SUSAN BRADLEY DAVID KNOTT GLO MINAYA title design by SUSAN BRADLEY FILM DESIGN type animation GRANT NELLESSEN end crawl BUENA VISTA IMAGING digital ink and paint software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES digital film services E-FILM color timing TERRY CLABORN negative cutting MARY BETH SMITH produced & distributed on EASTMAN FILM prints by TECHNICOLOR ® SOUND co-supervising sound editor LOUIS L. EDEMANN sound editors DOUG JACKSON, JERRY EDEMANN, LEONARD T. GESCHKE, CHUCK NEELY assistant sound editor RONNIE MORGAN re-recording mixers ELLIOT TYSON, TOM DAHL, MEL METCALFE recordist STEVE KOHLER, CHRIS SPARKES foley recordist LEE TINKHAM foley artist KEN DUFVA, M.P.S.E., JOAN ROWE adr mixer DOC KANE adr recordist JEANNETTE BROWNING post production sound services BUENA VISTA additional sound design ROBERT DURAN, ADVANTAGE SOUND INC. MUSIC score consultant BRUCE BABCOCK orchestrations by BRUCE BABCOCK LARRY RENCH HARVEY COHEN MARSHALL BOWEN score conducted by BRUCE BABCOCK music mixers BOBBY FERNANDEZ THOMAS VICARI CARY BUTLER supervising music editor DOMINICK CERTO assistant music editor TOMMY HOLMES music contractor REGGIE WILSON supervising copyist BOOKER WHITE SONGS "DANCING IN THE STREET" written by marvin gaye, ivy jo hunter, william stevenson performed by martha & the vendellas courtesy of motown records under license from universal music enterprises "ONE" written by harry nilsson performed by three dog night courtesy of mca records under license from universal music enterprises "BORN TO BE WILD" written by mars bonfire performed by steppenwolf courtesy of mca records under license from universal music enterprises "WIPE OUT" written by robert berryhill, patrick connolly, james fuller, ronald wilson arranged by denis m. hannigan "INCENSE AND PEPPERMINTS" written by john carter and tim gilbert performed by strawberry alarm clock courtesy of mca records under license from universal music enterprises "PURPLE HAZE" written by jimi hendrix arranged by denis m. hannigan "COLONEL BOGEY" written by kenneth j. alford arranged by denis m. hannigan "NESSUN DORMS" written by giacomo puccini performed by robert goulet arranged by denis m. hannigan "THEME FROM S.W.A.T." written by barry be vorzon arranged by harvey cohen "NOBODY BUT ME" written by rudolph isley, ronald isley, o'kelly isley performed by the human beinz courtesy of capitol records under license from emi-capitol music special markets "LET THE SUNSHINE IN" written by galt macdermot, james rado and gerome ragni performed by the 5th dimension courtesy of arista records, inc. END TITLE SONG "GREEN TAMBOURINE" written by shelley pinz and paul leka arranged by denis m. hannigan performed by robert goulet chorus randy crenshaw, ricky d'shon collins, blake ewing, anndi mcafee, pamela segall adlon "DANCING IN THE STREET" written by marvin gaye, ivy jo hunter, william stevenson performed by myra produced and arranged by keith cohen myra appears courtesy of walt disney records This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. The Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in the motion picture were licensed by Major League Properties, Inc. The characters decipted in this motion picture are fictitious and no resemblance to any actual individual, living or dead, is intended. MPAA / IATSE SDDS /dts / DOLBY DIGITAL BOOKS AVAILABLE AT STORES EVERYWHERE RECESS: THE ALBUM AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS FEATURING MUSIC FROM AND INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE Copyright ©2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. animation production by SUNWOO ANIMATION CO., LTD. produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation